Dracon
}} Dracon is one of the protagonists of Heroes of Might and Magic III: Armageddon's Blade, the main character of the Dragon Slayer campaign. A skilled Bracadan Wizard and dragon slayer, he aspired to achieve the greatest honour a slayer can possibly receive: the conquest of the azure dragons. Biography Dragon Slayer The son of a famous Bracadan dragon slayer who first created the Crystal dragons, Dracon was born around 1149 AS and enrolled in Celeste's ivory towers at an early age to study elemental magic. By age 14, he had mastered the Elemental disciplines and departed Bracada out of boredom, seeking to further expand his knowledge of Sorcery by learning from the grandmaster teachers of Antagarich. For eight years, he roamed the continent, giving rise to many rumors regarding his exploits (one of which claimed he served alongside Gelu for two years in the Forest Guard). He also revived and passed on old methods of mystical training, recreating the wizardly discipline of the enchanters (who earlier practiced in the days of the War of the Elements). As his fame grew, Dracon's ambition swelled with it. Having become a grandmaster of the elements, Dracon returned home to the Bracada Highlands to seek training as a dragon slayer under his mother. For his final test, she let loose several Crystal Dragons in a small tundra and tasked Dracon with destroying them. After doing so, Dracon was proclaimed a full-fledged slayer. Seeking to use his skills to further both his thirst for recognition and aid the Bracadan people, Dracon hunted down broods of faerie dragons (led by Erik) at the southwest coast, and a horde of rust dragons at the Krewlish border who were terrorising the inhabitants of the town of Ochre. Both tasks accomplished, Dracon considered himself capable of pursuing the greatest distinction possible - slaying the azure dragons. Scaling the highest cliffs in the country, Dracon and his enchanters tracked and hunted down a massive pack of azure dragons at a plateau brimming with energy. Routing and slaying the nest in its entirety, Dracon nevertheless failed to revel in his accomplishment. "My victory is hollow. I do not understand why. I have accomplished what only the elite dream. In my private moments, I have felt this beast would be the key to unlock a long sought personal contentment. I was wrong. My disatisfaction stirs and I wonder, what is next." Gameplay Dracon is a campaign-only hero in Heroes III: Armageddon's Blade, and appears in the Dragon Slayer campaign. Losing Dracon in any of the maps entails losing the scenario. Dracon is a Wizard who begins with basic Pathfinding, Wisdom and Sorcery and possesses a unique specialty; he can upgrade monks, zealots, magi, and arch magi in his army into enchanters at any time for a price in gold. Trivia *A stained glass image of Dracon and the dead Azure Dragon can be seen in Might and Magic IX. *Dracon's name means Dragon in Greek. Appearances Dracon appears only in Heroes of Might and Magic III: Armageddon's Blade. Gallery HeroDraconIII.png|Dracon as he appears in Heroes III ru:Дракон (маг) pl:Dracon Category:Heroes III: Armageddon's Blade characters